


Light Up

by ami_ven



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Community: 100_tales, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-04
Updated: 2014-07-04
Packaged: 2018-02-07 10:05:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1894989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ancient devices aren’t the only things Jack can light up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Light Up

**Author's Note:**

> written for LJ community "100_tales" prompt #057 "light"

When Jack got called down to the lab during his ‘inspection tour’ to activate a piece of Ancient tech, it turned out to be some kind of doohickey that lit up a brilliant blue at his touch. It was actually almost interesting— until he looked up and was completely distracted by the look on Sam’s face.

It was less scientific curiosity and more pure unabashed delight, the look she had when she had a new doohickey to play with that wasn’t in danger of blowing up, or that they needed to use to keep them from blowing up. He hadn’t seen that look very often, what with the Ori and all, and Jack couldn’t help grinning broadly at her.

He’d heard other airmen with the ATA gene call this ‘light-switch duty’, being grabbed by the scientists to activate Ancient stuff, but Jack wasn’t about to complain when this particular scientist grabbed him. In fact, she could grab him whenever she wanted.

“I really appreciate your help,” said Sam— she still wouldn’t call him ‘Jack’ while they were on duty, but she’d dropped the ‘sir’ and that was a start.

“The pleasure is all mine, Carter,” he assured her. “You saved me from having to sit through one of Daniel’s lectures.”

She frowned. “You told me you were free this afternoon.”

“And I am. Free from having to hear about the pottery-making methods of the people of PX-whatever.”

She tried to keep frowning at him, but her smile was quickly gaining ground. “Jack…”

His grin broadened— and the Ancient doohickey under his hands glowed suddenly brighter.

“What did you touch?” Sam demanded.

“I didn’t touch anything!” Jack protested. “Except where you told me.”

“What were you thinking?” she asked, turning to type something onto her laptop.

“Um…” He checked to make sure the lab was empty. “I was thinking about how much I love when you say my name.”

She was facing the other way, but he saw the blush when it reached her ears. “Then,” she said, “somehow, this device is responding to your thoughts, or maybe just your emotions. We had known that there was a mental component to interfacing with the Ancient technology, how some things respond simply to the touch of a gene-carrier, and how some require mental ‘instructions’, but we’ve never found one that has an emotional component— Now what?”

The thing had glowed brighter again.

Jack grinned. “You’re really hot when you talk science, Carter,” he said.

She shook her head, still blushing. “Jack O’Neill, you are a strange man.”

“Yes, but I’m _your_ strange man,” he said, letting go of the device to come around the work bench and stand at her shoulder. “C’mon, Carter, let’s take this experiment someplace a little more private.”

Sam grinned and leaned against his side. “Okay.”

Behind them, the Ancient device sparked brilliantly.

Jack glanced over at it and sighed, but Sam was still grinning. “Later,” she said, and caught his hand, leading them out of the lab.

THE END


End file.
